legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye Yellow Brick Road
is a Raid Event. It was originally planned to start on February 26, 2013, at 8:00 PM (PST), but was delayed for an unspecified reason. The new start time was February 27, 2013, at 11:30 PM (PST); the end time was March 11, 2013, at 8:00 PM (PST). Half-time maintenance was scheduled from 12:00 to 1:00 AM (PST) on March 4, 2013. __TOC__ Story Oz, the land in the southern region of Neotellus, is ruled by a powerful wizard. This magical country is well known for the brilliant Emerald City, a symbol of its prosperity. Which makes the message they received from Oz's envoy somewhat conerning... "You are the Heroes who have saved Neotellus from countless crises, correct? His Highness requests your presence at once!" It seems that the witch of the northern region of Oz has obtained a mysterious new power and attempted to take over the Emerald City. "What? That's kinda weird... I heard that the Witch of North Oz was crazy about the new king? Why would she do something like that?" The envoy looked around furtively and began to whisper. "Actually, there is a great power slumbering underneath Emerald City. Legend has it that the beautiful color of our great city comes from that power, so maybe that has something to do with it..." Then Yvette yelled out, "I bet she wanted that powerful magic so bad, she convinced the greedy Witch of the North to join forces! That's gotta be it!" The envoy also told them how the true heir to the throne, Princess Ozma, was turned into stone by the Witch of the West. The current king only accepted his position to protect Oz until she returned to normal. He felt that if nothing was done, then the petrified princess as well as her Emerald City would crumble. "He's pretty good for a young guy. Well, you know what we hafta do. Right, Heroes?" In order to stop the hostile Witch of the North, the Heroes hastened to the land of Oz. Epilogue "Oh my! I had no idea that the king was such a handsome man! I could die happy..." Yvette crooned, entranced by the king's good looks. Erebus, the woman after the hidden power of the Emerald City, must have heard of the Witch of the North's jealous, love-struck plight and suggested this plan of attack. But what a king! To have dismissed such a lovely, pure beauty like Glinda and then learn magic from this woman? Guess it's hard to find a truly good man... No sorcerer was able to rival the Good Witch of the South's abilities. Under Glinda's tutelage, the Wizard of Oz's summoning powers had flourished as well. The Heroes were not surprised that he was thought to be one of the forerunners for strongest in the land. If the Heroes had arrived just a little earlier, they all might have been able to save Princess Ozma from her pretrification curse... But surely, the Princess would soon be released from her spell and again become a fine protector of the land of Oz, just like her kingly father before her. "There is something enchanting about an emerald's beauty, you know. I'd love it if someone were to give me a gem like that... Hey, are you listening?!" The Heroes laughed as they brushed off Yvette's comments and left the majestic, glittering Emerald City. Chapters/quests Raid bosses Individual rewards Android final rankings iOS final rankings iOS half-time rewards Lucky ranking rewards Common repel rewards Guild Rewards Android Guild Rewards iOS guild rewards Common repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:Events Category:Goodbye Yellow Brick Road